Not Again
by Joehoedith
Summary: MacGyver and Sam get twisted up in a adventure that leads too... MURDOC


****

"Not again!"

By: Judith Keizer

MacGyver came home at 3 AM in the morning silently trying not to wake up Sam.

Mac was home 2 days early because the job went fast and wanted to surprise Sam in the morning.

Mac walked upstairs dropping is bag beside the washing machine and tiptoed to his room. When he got there he quickly kicked of his Nikes and put down his trousers and started to make is way to the bed.

When he got there and climbed in he noticed something in his bed and tried to push it of. With success. As soon as the thing hit the floor it started to scream loudly and that made MacGyver jump out of bed again and bumping his toe. 2 seconds later Sam stood in the doorway with a hockey stick. Because the light was off he couldn't see that is was he own dad.

"Get away from my girlfriend before I hit you with this stick" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs waving the stick around madly.

"Sam?" MacGyver asked.

"Dad?" Sam said surprised.

"Yes it's me put down that stick." Said MacGyver searching for a light.

When he found it he saw Sam in a boxer short and a strange girl in one of his hockey shirts.

"Sam who is she and what is she doing in my bed?" Mac said agitated

"What are you doing home so soon you would be away for at least 2 more days!" Sam yelled while walking to the girl.

"I was done so I came home, Now who is this girl?" Mac said getting more and more agitated.

"I'm Lauren." Said the girl and walked up to MacGyver offering to shake his hand.

"Hi MR MacGyver I'm Lauren I'm sorry if I scared you." She said with the calmest tone of voice Mac ever heard.

As he shook the hand of the girl Mac looked at Sam and asked: "Sam? What is this?" 

"This is my new girlfriend Lauren, because she had a fight with her old man and because you where out I suggested that she could sleep in your bed for the night." Sam explained. "Don't tell me that you have a problem with that."

"I don't, Lets get some sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning okay, I'll sleep on the couch." Mac said walking to the closet and taking out an extra pillow and blanket. As he walked by the girl he also took his pants because he realized that he was standing there without them.

Lauren made herself ready to go to bed again and Sam and Mac left the room. Mac walked down the stairs and tried to get cozy on the couch. 

As soon as he found a nice position he fell fast asleep.

When Mac woke up he smelled something like it was cooking. He got up and looked at the kitchen. Lauren was flipping some omelets and still wore that hockey shirt. Her hair was put up in a knot with some strains hanging in her face. Mac walked towards the kitchen.

"Good morning." He said happy as ever.

"Hello MR MacGyver, did you sleep well?" she asked with honest interest. "I made some breakfast, do you want some?"

"No thanks I'll eat something that won't wreck my system." Mac said with a smile on his face. " Is Sam still asleep?" 

"Yes he is but he will get out soon because he said he had to do some work for a guy named Peter Thornton." She said while flipping more omelets.

"Good old Pete, what is it that Sam had to do?" Mac said while hanging in the fridge with his head and taking out some strawberry's and tofu.

"I dunno, but he said that he had to make some photos off a company that is shipping illegal goods." She said while stuffing her face with a waffle. 

MacGyver started making a shake of strawberry's, tofu and some wheatgerms. He whisked it up in the food processor and poured it into a glass.

"And that won't ruin your system?" Lauren said pointing at the blurry mass in the glass that Mac held.

A smile came on Mac's face and the both started to laugh. "No, it won't this helps cleansing your in tire body." Mac said still chuckling a little.

"Good morning everyone." Sam walked in and kissed Lauren. "Did you leave anything for me?"

"Yes I did, here you are." Lauren shoved some of the omelets and waffles in Sam's direction.

As MacGyver saw all this happen he started:" Well now I have both you love sick puppies together could anyone tell me what is going on?"

" I told you last night dad, Lauren had a fight with her dad and because she had nowhere to go she came here." Sam explained. "I couldn't leave here standing in the rain now could I?" 

"There was no rain." Mac remarked pointing towards the window with his glass.

"Dad it's a figure of speech." Sam said with annoying tone.

"So, who is your father?" Mac asked tuning towards his son's newfound love.

"He is the new guy who moved in this neighborhood two weeks ago." Lauren explained. "He says that he moved here to find a guy he lost track of a couple of years ago."

"What's your dad's name maybe I can go and talk to him, maybe I know the guy that he is looking for." MacGyver asked

"You could go and talk to him but I doubt if you get through his thick scull." Lauren said with a smile." He is very stubborn." 

"Hey I would love to stay and chat but I've got a feeling like Pete's eye's are burning in my back at the moment, I one and a half hours late." Sam said while getting up and looking at his watch. "If you're looking for your hockey stick, it's in my room!" he yelled while walking out the door.

"So you asked what my father was called?" Lauren said getting back to the old conversation. 

"Yes I did." Mac replied.

"Well my dad is called…" Lauren stopped because the phone ran.

"Just one moment it's probably Pete asking where Sam is." Mac said while walking towards the phone. 

"Yeah hello." Mac said when he had the receiver of the phone against his ear.

"Hello MacGyver, where is that son of yours this the third day he is late doesn't he know the concept of an alarm clock?" Pete said with a big sense of annoyance in his voice.

"Relax Pete, he is on his way he just overslept a little." Mac answered with a smile on his face. This is how he remembered Pete.

"A little? One more hour and I will have a hart attack." Pete almost yelled through the phone.

"What is so important that it will cause you a heart attack Pete?" Mac asked trying to calm Pete down.

"We found a company that smuggles al kinds of illegal wears to Russia and the middle-east." Pete explained. 

"And it is the job of the Phoenix Foundation to clean up the mess?" Mac asked.

"Yes that is basically it but we have to have pictures of them actually smuggling the goods before we can sue them." Pete said. 

"Well good luck." Mac said loosing interest.

"Well there is one more thing, We know who is the brain behind al of this." Pete said almost sorry that he said it.

"Well WHO is it Pete?" said MacGyver getting interested again because there was one brain behind the pact. 

"You'd better sit down for this one." Pete said careful.

"Just tell me Pete." Mac said getting angry.

"Well it's Murdoc." Pete said putting the horn a little distance from his ear.

"MURDOC?! MURDOC?! How many lives does that guy have?" Mac yelled through the phone. "And you, you let my son take pictures of that creep?" he was grabbing his chest like he was having a heart attack.

"Well I figured that you wouldn't take the job and since Sam doesn't know Murdoc and Murdoc doesn't know Sam, it's perfect." Pete tried to explain it so Mac would understand.

"As soon as Sam walks into your office let him stay there until I get there." Mac said while trying to put on some pants.

"What are you going to do Mac?" Pete asked getting curious.

"I'm coming over I'm not letting Sam getting involved with that mad man." Mac said while putting on one shoe.

"You are coming over here?" Pete asked.

"Yes is that so weird?" Mac replied while tying his other shoe.

"You shouldn't Mac… Murdoc is on to us and he is looking for you." Pete said concerned.

"Why is everybody looking for me…!" suddenly it became clear to Mac. "Hang on Pete." Mac said while looking at Lauren.

"What is it MacGyver?" Pete said but he didn't get an answer.

"Lauren? How did you say your father was called?" Mac said while looking at her.

"He is called Simon Delorian. Why?" Lauren asked

"Pete?" Mac asked through the phone again.

"Yes what is it Mac?" Pete said glad that MacGyver got back to the phone.

"What name is Murdoc using for his company?" Mac said catching himself almost whispering.

"Let me look that up for you…" Pete said and Mac heard a rattling of the keyboard through the phone.

"He calls himself Simon Delorian. Are you on to something?" Pete said.

"He's already found me Pete." Mac whispered so that Pete hardly understood

"What are you saying he is with you?" Pete said startled.

"No, but his daughter is." Mac whispered almost without a sound.

"His daughter? MacGyver what are you talking about?" Pete was yelling again

"His daughter is called Lauren and it is Sam's girlfriend." Mac continued whispering and turning around looking at Lauren. "Pete what should I do I'm betting he is watching me at the moment maybe even tapping the phone."

"Mac don't get paranoid, now just pretend like nothing is going on and come to my office." Pete said trying to be the rational one.

"Okay I will." Mac said acting normal again.

"Oh, and Mac, take my advice check your car for bombs before you drive away." Pete said concerned.

"Thanks Pete that's just the pep-talk I needed. Goodbye." And Mac put the phone down.

"Um, Lauren that was my work I'm needed at the office so I'd better go. Make yourself comfortable until I get back O.K? Mac said a little nervous.

Sure Go on hush before your to late." Lauren said 

"See you later bye." Mac said almost racing to the door.

"Goodbye." Lauren said but before she was ready speaking Mac slammed the door in the lock. 

After Mac searched his car for bombs (thanks Pete) he drove of to the Phoenix Foundation. When he came there he went inside greeted the guard and walked towards the elevator. A guy with black hair and a long coat and a black leather briefcase walked into the elevator as well. MacGyver and the man said a brief hello towards each other but then Mac turned to the thought again the Murdoc was on his tail. In the elevator a soft tuneful song was playing. For the first time that morning Mac saw him self in a mirror and was dazed a little because he forgot to comb his hair when he left. On the 7th floor the elevator stopped. The man with the coat and the briefcase got out and the doors closed again. Mac went up to the 9th floor and stepped out of the elevator. As he walked into Pete's office while saying hello to Pete's secretary he saw Sam sitting on Pete's desk and Pete behind it.

"Dad what is going on why can't I just go and shoot some photo's? Sam said when he saw his dad and stood up waving his camera around.

"Didn't Pete tell you there is a psychotic killer on the loose." Mac said depressed

"Dad? I never seen you like this before tell me more." Sam said both concerned and very curious. 

"That guy that you have to shoot some photo's of is a guy that I killed over 5 times. His name is Murdoc and he is very dangerous. And the worst part of it is that your Lauren is his daughter." Mac said looking like he was having a massive headache.

"What? Lauren's father is called Simon Delorian." Sam said offended.

"That is what she told me to. And that fellow is the same guy that is smuggling those goods across the border." MacGyver tried to explain. "His alias is Murdoc and he is very dangerous.

"He is the only one that can think the same as your dad does." Pete said entering the discussion. 

"Well if he is so dangerous why don't you file a report at the police?" Sam asked putting on a logical face. 

"Now there is the tricky bit, everyone thinks he is dead." Pete said.

"How can he be dead and still be around?" Sam asked with a weird look.

"We don't know," said Mac coming back to his own self. "I killed him like 5 times but still he keeps coming back. But this time it's unannounced. The last couple of times he came back I had nightmares and the feeling that he was around. I don't have that now." Mac said puzzled.

"Well now he has to deal with two MacGyvers" Sam said mocking his dad.

"Sam don't make fun of this. The guy is really dangerous and your father is afraid of him. "Pete said defending MacGyver. "Your father would never run but for this guy he does. Doesn't that give you a prospective of how raving mad this loony is?" Pete asked.

Suddenly before any of them could say another word there was a loud explosion below them. The ground shook and things started to fall over.

"IT'S A BOMB!" MacGyver yelled as the three of them hit the floor.

When the ground stopped shaking MacGyver looked up and ran towards the door.

"Mac wait!" Pete yelled. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I know who did this Pete." Mac said while looking for a water cooler.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked when he saw his dad fill one of the cups. "We've just been bombed and you get thirsty?"

"Pete? Does this floor have a cleaning lady? Mac asked.

"Yes but why?" Pete asked, "looking" for his guiding stick.

"Where is the closet where she keeps a her cleaning supply's?" Mac asked.

"I know that when I came here this morning she just was finishing of." Sam said almost acting proud. 

"Could you go there and fetch me some detergent?" Mac said while looking for some coffee creamer.

Sam ran of and within 1 minute he was back with some cleaning supplies. He had put in a bucket because it was easier to carry.

"Good boy you can read my mind." Mac said while taking the stuff out of Sam's hand. "Could you fill the bucket till, let's say, half full?" Mac asked Sam.

"Sure." Sam said and ran of to the water cooler.

Mac removed the cap from the bottle and put three sacks of coffee creamer in it, he recapped the bottle and shook it. Sam came back with the bucket and Mac put the liquid into the water. To stir it Mac got Pete's magnifying glass. When it was done he stood up and grabbed it.

"Pete just stay here and Sam come with me." Mac said while running towards the stairs.

"Dad what are you going to do?" Sam asked while running behind his father.

I'm going to wash the bomber's mouth out Sam. He needs it." Mac said.

"You know who did this?" Sam said getting out of breath. But Mac didn't answer.

When they came to the 7th floor Mac saw the guy with the black coat slipping into a closet. Mac stopped running and went into the gent's restroom where he grabbed a role of toilet paper. He went out of the restroom again and stopped before the closet.

"Be still" Mac whispered to Sam while putting his finger to his lip.

Mac picked up the bucket with the fluid and opened the door. Before he looked who was in there, he threw the liquid into the closet and yelled that he was caught. When he looked up he discovered that no one was there and the window was open. Mac ran towards the window and saw the man in the black coat walking down the street.

"STOP, STOP." Mac yelled but it didn't help the man got away. 

"Dad you need a shrink." Sam said standing beside him tapping his shoulder. 

They went up to the 9th floor and discovered Pete in the same room as they left him.

"Well did you guy's get him?" Pete asked curious.

"Nope, if you want my opinion I think that he is going weird." Sam said, "he attacked an empty closet with detergent." While pointing his index finger to his forehead.

"I saw the man Sam I'm not loosing it, when I got here there was a man in the elevator with me, he wore a black coat and a black briefcase. When the bomb went of it suddenly hit me, THAT guy was Murdoc." MacGyver said. "This was a warning that we have to stay back." Mac said like he was doing actual detective work. 

"You have to tell me something dad, what did you want to do with the cleanser? Sam said puzzled. 

"He was wearing make-up because he was in disguise and nothing helps better with make-up then detergent mixed with coffee creamer." Mac explained.

"You are loosing it MacGyver." Pete said with a smile on his face. "Just go on home and as soon as I know what caused it I will call you okay?" 

"Okay Pete" Mac said and he went downstairs with Sam and drove home. 

When Mac and Sam returned their home the found Lauren cleaning the windows of Mac's apartment.

"It was about time someone did that." Mac said smiling while putting off his sunglasses.

"Yeah well I wanted to look outside and found out that I couldn't so the first thing I did was getting some detergent and clean them." Lauren said with a smile

As Lauren said that both Mac and Sam's heart forgot to beat a couple of beats.

They looked at each other and swallowed heard.

Did she know? MacGyver thought. But how could she? Is this some kind of maneuver from Murdoc's side? Maybe she wasn't his daughter but just some kind of companion of Murdoc.

"Is there something wrong MacGyver? You like kinda pale." Lauren said while climbing of the step stool.

"It's nothing, I didn't have a sound breakfast yet that's why I am shaky." Mac lied.

"Well I left your shake on the kitchen counter if you want it." Lauren said being her innocent self.

When Mac walked inside the first thing he did was throwing out the shake because he was scared it was poisoned. Sam walked upstairs and threw his camera on the bed. Damn he thought as he kicked of his shoes. Why is my dad so afraid of this guy and why is he being so paranoid? Since I know his he hasn't been like this. He was always cool. Damn why? He grabbed his camera and looked out the window and at his shock he saw Lauren talking to a strange guy. He was startled but instinctively he took his camera and snapped some pictures of his girlfriend and the strange man. When he was done he ran downstairs and saw his father looking outside the window also looking at Lauren. 

"Dad?" Sam said carefully.

"You see that guy?" Mac said almost deadly calm.

"Yes." Sam replied

"That is Murdoc. He found me." He still said being calm.

Dad why don't you run while you can?" Sam asked.

"You can't run from this guy don't you know." Mac said.

When MacGyver said that Sam stepped right in front of him and slapped his dad flat in his face.

"Snap out of it dad, damn it, if you are going to act like this then yes you are going to loose. But weren't you who told me to face it and never give up?" Sam said while rubbing his hand because the slap came harder then he calculated out.

"Sam you are right, we should fight him. But how?" Mac said glad his son knocked some sense into him.

"Well we could just walk up to him and stab a knife in his back, or… we could do it MacGyver style." Sam said grinning.

"Well what to do? Said Mac while looking around him.

"Sam, you have a elastic band for your camera? Can I have it?" Mac said while keeping searching through the room.

"Sure, here you are." Sam said trapping of the band.

"I'm sorry to ask but get some detergent." Mac said smiling like he had a toothache.

"Great, what are you going to do?" Sam asked while roaming the cabinets for detergent.

"I'm going to shoot spitballs on him." Mac said tearing the paper to pieces.

"Spitballs? I was a super guy at that in high school." Sam said. "Just mix some soap from the boys room in with your chemistry class book, wet is with some spit or water what ever you prefer, knead it into a ball and hide it in your bag until you found your perfect target."

"Sam is there anything you learned in school besides torturing teachers?" Mac said looking at Sam while mixing the paper with the detergent adding water and started with another.

"Dad just look at how useful it is, it comes in handy right now doesn't it?" Sam said while looking outside seeing Murdoc closing into the house. "Dad, he is coming." Sam said ducking down.

"We are prepared so let him come in." Mac said almost joyful.

"What, I should just open the door for him? Come on!" Sam said looking for the catch.

"Well basically yes, wait a minute." Mac strapped the elastic band from the camera to the back of the chair so it looked like a catapult. "Now open the door." Mac said with a childish glow on his face.

"Dad have you gone insane?" Sam said looking weird at his dad.

"No just follow my lead I'll promise it goes just right?" Mac said.

"Okay." Sam said not completely calm.

"On the count of three. ONE, TWO, THREE!!!!!!!!!!" Mac screamed and Sam swung the door open. Mac fired the first spitball and it hit his target. PETE!! 

"MacGyver, I know you like me but you shouldn't have done that." Pete said while throwing down his guiding stick and looking for a handkerchief.

"PETE? What are you doing here, come in Murdoc is out there." Mac said grabbing Pete by one arm and dragging him in.

As soon as Mac and Sam calmed a bit down, and checked that Murdoc wasn't around the house, they sat down and asked Pete what he was doing here.

"I got some information about our big friend that I wanted to tell you." Pete explained.

"But why come over?" Sam asked.

"Well, because this is information that I can't just tell over the phone now can I?" Pete said almost threatening.

"Gee cool of sappy old bloke." Sam snapped back.

"SEAN ANGUS MALLOY! Have some respect for this man." MacGyver snapped at Sam loosing his temper. 

"NEVER EVER call me by my full name." Sam yelled pointing at his dad and walking away.

"SAM, I'm sorry, We are all frustrated, lets not loose control of the situation. Now Pete what was the information you have for us about Murdoc." Mac said trying to get a grip on the situation again.

"I always thought that your full name was Samuel." Pete said almost surprised.

"Cut it out Pete, now tell!" MacGyver said now getting angry with Pete.

"O.K., O.K. this is the deal, he has a couple of associates, Peter Branson and Charles "the gravedigger" Banister." Pete explained.

"The gravedigger?" Sam asked interested.

"Yes, in world war two he was a gravedigger in a concentration camp in Europe. It's a mean basterd." Pete said with disgust. "Look at this." Pete said reaching into his inside pocket of his jacket.

"What is it?" Mac said taking the piece of paper that was still a bit slimy because of the spitball.

"This is everything we could find on these two guys." Pete said.

"Where is the rest?" Mac said after reading it and passing it on to Sam.

"That is just it, they have no criminal record what so ever." Pete said.

"Why would Murdoc get involved with these people?" Sam asked.

"Because they are perfect, they are very willing to do the job and they are no suspects in this fishy business." Pete explained. "We need those pictures of them actually doing the smuggling, they have to be caught red handed."

"What if we go undercover?" Sam suggested.

"Oh no, no, no, no way, I not coming near that guy." Mac said.

"Come on MacGyver this is our chance." Pete said supporting the suggestion Sam made.

"Yes dad, I we dress our self up and disguise ourselves then we could penetrate into their system." Sam said getting exited.

"Great Pete see what you've done, you've turned my son into a little version of Murdoc." Mac said rubbing his forehead.

"No Mac you turned him into a little version of YOU!" Pete said smiling.

"OI, I'm not little!" Sam said standing up. 

"So you are in Mac?" Pete said already knowing the answer.

"Yes Pete I'm in, and I know who I'm going to play while undercover." MacGyver said with his glow back on his face.

"Well who is it?" Pete and Sam asked at the same time.

"Dexter." Mac said.

"Dexter?" Pete and Sam both asked surprised.

"Now could anybody tell me who this Dexter is?" Sam said while MacGyver was dressing up in some old junk from the closet in Pete's office.

"Dexter is a guy I thought up years ago, He is a computer nerd and capable to either fix or completely ruin your computer." MacGyver said while getting an old denim jacket. "They are going to need someone to transfer their accounts from their bank account to their Swiss one in order to launder it." Mac said grabbing Pete's old glasses and put them on. Finally he waved through his hear madly so that it would get all messed up and put on a basketball cap. "Sam? Could I have some of your chewing gum?" Mac asked

"Sure, but are you sure that this is going to work?" passing the packet of gum to Mac.

"For a total of 99% yes I think this is going to work." Mac said taking two pieces of chewing gum and put it in his mouth.

"Mac we have to go." Pete said putting down the phone. "You've excuse me Dexter has got a meeting with Peter Branson."

While they walked out of Pete's office Mac grabbed a pencil of Pete's desk. 

"Here we go!" Mac said while sticking the pencil behind his right ear.

MacGyver, excuse me, Dexter walked to the shed in the industrial area where supposably Peter Branson was working. Dexter knocked on the door a harsh voice told him to come in.

"Well hello mister Branson. I'm Dexter, and I am the one they called you about. You know the job." Mac\Dexter said putting on an annoying voice and chewed on his chewing gum in a very gross way. Because Pete's glasses where too large they kept sliding of his nose which gave an extra nerdy effect. 

"So you are our new computer-genius?" Branson said still with the harsh voice.

"Yup, So what is it that I have to do?" Dexter said being his annoying self.

"First show me what you can do with a computer, sit down here." Branson said pointing at a chair beside a desk with a huge computer on it.

"Alrighty, what do you want to see?" Dexter said sitting down and loading the computer up.

"Well I've got a nasty virus in this computer and I can't do anything with the damn thing anymore. Get the virus out and you've got the job. As simple as that." Branson said smirking. "You are the fifth that has tried and you have to be a genius to figure it out."

"Um, Do you know where the virus is located?" Dexter said.

"Yeah, driver C under the name "Lauren.pcc"" Branson said.

Dexter swallowed a bit hard bit could control his sudden fear. "Has it spread?" he brought out in his most "normal" way. 

"That is for you to find out now isn't it." Branson said returning to his own business.

Dexter started to look up the file that supposable was the virus. The man didn't lie you couldn't do anything with the computer. Dexter pushed control-alt-delete a couple of times and the computer started up again. Dexter discovered that he could use explorer and loaded it up. After doing that he saw the virus "consuming" files.

"I have to build in a stopper." Dexter said: "Could you hand me that diskette?" 

The man handed it over and stood behind him curiously.

"A stopper?" the man said harsh.

"Yup, maybe I can move the virus to the diskette and pull it out and damage the virus." Dexter explained.

"And that'll work?" Branson said questioning.

"I hope so, if not, you could always use that pretty gun of yours." Dexter said nodding at the colt Branson had put down his pants.

Dexter started he put the diskette in the drive and pushed a couple of buttons. After a couple of swoops with the mouse he managed to move the virus to the diskette. As soon as the virus noticed that he couldn't destroy anything on the diskette he was making his way out. At that moment Dexter pushed the button that makes the diskette come out. The computer started to zoom very loud and after 10 seconds Dexter looked if it had worked.

"Yes, the virus is gone!" Dexter cried happy.

"Well congratulations you are hired." Branson said shaking Dexter's hand. "This afternoon a will introduce you to the big boss." Branson said enjoying it already.

"Great." Dexter said a bit over enthusiastic.

The phone rang on Pete's desk. 

"Peter Thornton, Head of Operations for the Phoenix Foundation." Pete said sounding very into the routine.

"They made you Head of Operations?" MacGyver said amazed.

"Hello Mac. So what happened?" Pete asked.

"Well I'm in and I have to meet with the "big boss" This afternoon." Mac said. "Look this is the deal, I've got a plan but there is someone else who has to help me with it." MacGyver said almost whispering because 2 people in black suits came by.

"Who where you thinking of?" Pete asked.

"Well to be honest I was thinking about Sam." Mac said.

"Well I think he'd like that, do you have any role for him in mind?" Pete said while calling in his secretary.

"He has to be a nerd like me, you know clothes that are to big, glasses with tape around them and he has to have a goofy name." Mac said.

After Pete dictated al the requirements he thought about the name. "Um I call Sam about it and let him come here pronto, he will meet you at the office of Branson." Pete said.

"No let him come to the "Susie Chan Rice Company" there is where I have to meet Murdoc, Let him be there at 3 o'clock PM sharp O.K.?" Mac said wary.

"O.K. And we will think about a name." Pete said after quoting Mac's words to his secretary.

At three O'clock Sam came walking onto the property of "Susie Chan Rice Company" He looked quit nerdy but it had a very hot twist in it. He had a Walkman on with some Metallica music. When he saw MacGyver he speeded up a bit.

"He Dad how are you?" Sam asked his dad putting out his earplugs from his Walkman.

"I'm fine don't forget my name is Dexter, what's yours?" Mac asked.

"Dwight." Sam said pressing a laugh down.

"Dwight? Who came up with that?" Mac said grinning.

"Pete, he says it remembers him of someone at the DXS." Sam said.

"Well come on there's Branson let me introduce you." Dexter said walking towards Branson.

"HI. I'm Dexter you remember me." Dexter said to Branson with his irritating voice. Sam\Dwight almost choked holding his laugh.

"This is my buddy Dwight I thought he might come in handy because he is the only one who has broken through the main computer of the Central Intelligence Agency. " Dexter said pointing his thumb back at Dwight.

"Yow, I'm Dwight." Sam said even more annoying then his dad who turned away to hide the smile on his face.

"Look we didn't discuss this. I don't know if I can get you two in together." Branson said looking at his watch.

Another guy came walking up to them and greeted Branson.

"Guy's, this is Charley Banister, he is my companion together with Simon Delorian. If you follow me I'll introduce you to Simon myself." Branson said gesturing to follow him.

"What music do you have on." Asked Branson while walking to the building.

"Metallica man." Dwight said making a devil sign with his left hand.

MacGyvers heart was racing when the stepped into the building and into the office of Murdoc. When Mac looked up he recognized Murdoc and almost instinctively turned his head so that Murdoc couldn't recognize him.

"Hello I'm Simon Delorian, and you two geeks are…?" Murdoc said in his English accent.

"This is Dwight and I am Dexter." Mac said confidant.

"Dexter did a miracle with the virus you developed, he screwed Lauren in 5 minutes." Said Branson sorry that he used the word screwed.

"Watch out what you say about my wife." Murdoc said and Sam almost fainted to hear that his girlfriend was the wife of this weirdo. 

"You're O.K.?" Branson said padding Dwight on the cheek.

"Yes, yes I'm fine I forgot my inhaler that's why." Dwight said still dizzy.

"O.K. now this crisis is cleared we can get down to business. This is the deal, We have some very dirty money on our hands and we want It as clean as possible. We opened an account in Switzerland but we need someone to transfer it. Are you two capable of doing that?" Murdoc said handing out some papers with all the details on it.

"Sure we are, and Dwight here can make it more and more by breaking into bank-security." Dexter said and Dwight nodded acknowledging.

"No that is to risky, but I've got another job for our little boy here." Murdoc said nodding at Branson.

"What you are going to separate us?" Dexter asked with sudden fear.

"Yes. Or are you two boyfriends?" Murdoc said joking. Both Branson and Banister choked holding their laughs.

"No, but he is my little brother and I promised my Mom that I would look out for him." Dexter said not knowing a better reason faster. 

"Awwww, he promised his mommy." Murdoc said mocking. "Well nothing is going to happen to him if he follows the rules and I think you are very willing to follow aren't you little brother." Murdoc said and Dwight nodded instantly.

"Well behave yourself Dwight O.K.?" Dexter said winking at Dwight.

"Sure I will." Dwight said not very happy with the situation.

"Okay mate, this is what's going on around here." Banister said with an Australian accent. "Your big brother over there is banking money from here right to Switzerland were it is laundered. After that its your task to write down in the computer exactly what is booked and what is not and at the end of the day Mr. Delorian wants an print-out on his desk, Okay?" Banister asked Dwight putting him on a chair by a desk form where he could see his dad already busy working.

"Yeah sure, shall I start now?" Dwight asked still putting up his annoying tone of voice.

"Yeah, I hope you know how to turn on this thing. I sure don't." Banister said pointing to the computer on the desk. Not to bright thought Dwight while looking for the button on the computer that says on. When he found it he looked over the monitor towards his dad and winked. Oh Sam where did your get yourself in to this time this just as bad as the time in Vegas where you got in to a real con scam and your dad had to rescue you out.

"Oi, any day now!" Banister yelled from his office.

"Sorry." Dwight said waving in Banisters direction. Dwight logged in on the name Dwight and found a database-program and started to type in data that he had found beside the computer. I where immense amounts of American dollars that where been shipped to the Swiss. When about an hour had passed Dexter came walking up to his computer and gave him another 10 pages of shipments.

"Have you seen the large sums of money?" Mac asked Sam. 

"Yeah all money earned from selling illegal stuff across the border." Sam replied. At the same time Sam said that he saw the woman he called girlfriend until today walk in and ducked behind his monitor.

"What's wrong with you?" Mac asked startled by Sam's reaction.

"Don't look but Misses Delorian just walked in." Sam said whispering.

"WHAT?!" Mac yelled turning around without realizing that his son just said that he shouldn't. 

"Mr. MacGyver? Sam? What are you two doing here." Lauren said overwhelmed by the sudden yell Mac produced. Murdoc came running out of the other room and ram towards Lauren. 

"Did you say MacGyver?" Murdoc asked Lauren. "Where did you see him?"

"Right there." Said pointing at Mac and Sam. "There with his son." Murdoc looked towards Mac and Sam and walked up to them. 

"So MacGyver, I didn't recognize you, I'm glad I let my wife stay with you for a while or else you could have caught me red-handed." Murdoc said with his English accent. "And this is your son." Murdoc said turning over to Sam. "You are just as foolish as your dad." Murdoc said with an evil grin. "Banister, Take them down to the cellars." Murdoc said walking to his wife again and kissing her. Sam turned away in disgust and walked wit his dad and Banister to the cellars.

"So this is the 1 percent that could go wrong right?" Sam said both sarcastic and bummed.

"Stop it already, I knew this wasn't going to work out." Mac said biting at his Son.

"Look this isn't my fault. I warned you not to turn around, but do you listen? No, of course not why should you." Sam said angry with his dad.

"Shut up the both off you!" Banister yelled at the two. He was busy at a white table and was preparing something. When he turned around the saw. SYRINGES!

"You two are going to sleep for a while so that we can finish our job and then Mister Delorian is going to terminate you HIS way." Banister laughed coming towards the two with the syringes. 

"Oh god, no, I'm as death for needles." Sam yelled almost uncontrolled.

"Come on." Said Lauren coming out of a dark corner in the room, "Don't be such a baby Sammie." She grabbed Sam's chin and kissed him on his mouth. "I'm gonna miss you sweetie, you're the best I had so far." She winked at Sam and through his head in his father's direction.

"So that's why you didn't want too…" Sam said. Before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by MacGyver.

"There are some of us who don't like hearing about your love-live in detail okay." Mac said looking at Banister who grinned very dirty

Because both Sam and MacGyver where chained up they couldn't move an inch and with some help of Lauren Sam and Mac where drugged and fell a sleep pretty soon.

The first thing Mac noticed when he woke up was the stinging headache at the back of his head. He instinctively felt his head and looked if there was any blood. There wasn't. He could feel that the thing he was in was moving and he figured that he was in the back of a truck. When he looked around he saw Sam lying there unconscious in some cloths. Mac tried to reach him but a sudden shot of dizziness held him from even moving 2 inches and fell face down to the ground. He growled something under his breath and tried to get up again. Still dizzy he sat up straight and tried to yell Sam's name. To his surprise he couldn't it was like they had robbed him from his voice and how harder he tried the more pain it was causing in his throat. He grabbed his throat and felt, it was swollen, probably from the drug. When he looked at Sam again he saw that his so was gaining consciousness again and was trying to sit up to he had even more trouble with it then his dad and felt his head too. When he saw his dad he tried to speak with out success. Mac crawled towards stopping every 2 inches and holding his head in his hands trying not to throw up. When he reached Sam he sat beside him against the wall and leaned his head back. Suddenly the truck stopped and both MacGyver and Sam fell down and Sam even threw up. They sat up again as the doors of the truck swung open blinding them both.

"Oh gosh Sam, did you have to make such a mess?" Murdoc said when he stepped in and saw the puddle of vomit. Murdoc grabbed Sam and threw him out the truck and right after that he took MacGyver and threw him out too.

"Now that I have you to together we have to talk." Murdoc said putting up his photo camera. "MacGyver, you have a great attitude problem barging into my company like that and then dragging you only son in with it that is sick. I thought that you knew of all people that I was dangerous. I knew that the Phoenix foundation was watching me but that MacGyver in his own person was spying on was the last thing I expected. But heck what does it matter I was planning in killing you in a day or two anyway so why not now."

"Murdoc…" Mac got out with a lot of pain. "This is not your style." 

"Nope it isn't, but it's effective anyway and I gonna send Peter a photo of your death too. Murdoc said checking if there was any film in the camera.

Sam who was fully conscious again was trying to open up his cuffs. 

"I wouldn't do that my good boy. Because if they are opened without the proper keys they say boom." Murdoc said with a childish tone.

Sam, who immediately let go of his cuffs, cursed something in Murdoc's way.

"You didn't teach this boy much manners did you MacGyver." Murdoc said walking to the truck again and getting a crossbow. He placed the crossbow on a stand and attached a string to it and connected the string to the cuffs of Sam. "One sudden move my boy and you can wave bye bye to the world." Grinned Murdoc in Sam's direction while attaching another string to MacGyvers cuffs. Murdoc aimed the crossbow straight at Sam.

"Mr. Delorian? Look I'm sorry I cursed at you but I have a question." Sam said being careful now.

"Please call me Murdoc but what is it that you want to ask me my boy?" Murdoc said making the last preparations.

"Why me? I mean, I didn't do anything to you." Sam said and felt his dad's mouth fall open with astonishment.

"Well boy because of two things. 1. You're the son of MacGyver and that makes you equally dangerous as your dad and 2. You kissed my wife." Murdoc said rubbing his forming beard.

"I didn't know that it was your wife." Sam said making a point. "and just for the record she started to kiss me!"

"But still you kissed her." Said Murdoc looking in his rear view mirror examining his beard.

"Look if you wanna kill my dad and me so bad then why not bring up the courage and do it your self." Sam said daring, his dad's mouth widening again.

"Wow at least you have some spirit, you know what…" Murdoc opened the glove compartment and got out a small gun with a huge silencer on it's barrel. "…I might finish you of right now." He said pointing the gun straight at Sam who ducked instantly and triggered the crossbow and shot Sam at the same time a camera flashed and caught Sam's aching pain on film.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Macgyver yelled as Sam hit the ground.

"Ya see MacGyver, that's what happens when you don't raise your children neatly." Murdoc said smiling putting his gun away again.

"YOU JERK WELL COME ON FINISH ME OFF TOO THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT!" Mac yelled outraged. But Murdoc closed the door of the truck and started the engine.

"GOOD BYE MACGYVER!" Murdoc yelled as he drove away waving with his hand out of the window.

"SAM!? SAM!?" MacGyver yelled through his tears. "SAM SAY SOMETHING!"

"OOHHW.'' Was the moan that came from Sam. 

"YOUR'E ALIVE THANK GOD." Macgyver yelled out.

"Dad…" Sam brought out "I don't feel so good. The arrow hit my stomach." Sam let out a big sigh.

"Don't talk boy I be there in a moment." Macgyver said pulling at his cuffs madly.

"I can't get the cuffs open Sam, just hold on a minute okay don't fall asleep" MacGyver said feeling his pockets to his knife. "Damn he stole my knife."

"Try the buckle of your belt…" Sam pushed out.

He is turning into me, Macgyver thought as he strapped of his belt and used the pin on the buckle to open the lock on the cuffs. When he finished it and got the cuffs open he crawled towards Sam.

"I'm here boy, just lie still this is going to hurt a little." Said MacGyver as he started to pull the arrow out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWCCCCCCHHHHHHH!" Sam yelled when Mac did.

When Mac got the arrow out the wound started to bleed like hell and Mac took one of the clothes that where fallen out of the truck when they where thrown out. He pushed hard as he saw his son in severe pain.

"Boy tell me that you have a mobile on you." Mac said still putting pressure on Sam's stomach. 

"No…" Sam sighed:" Pete said that could be dangerous." 

Oh great, thought Mac of all the things that Pete could do he takes his son's phone away.

"OH dad, It hurts so much." Sam pushed out with tears running over his cheeks.

"I know boy but hang on for just a little longer O.K.?" MacGyver said changing the cloths. 

What am I going to do? MacGyver thought panicking a little. Oh man. Mac looked around him and saw that he was in a dessert environment. He felt in the Sam's pockets and felt a thing that felt like a Walkman of some sort. Oh please let there be a radio on it Mac thought as he took it out. 

"YES THANK GOD." Mac let out and Sam looked at him with a strange look. 

MacGyver sat down and turned the wheel at the end of the Walkman and tried to find a frequency.

"Dad…" Sam said swallowing hard: "what is your idea?" 

"Be still Sam and try to push on your wound I'm trying to get some contact with Phoenix." Mac said pushing on Sam's stomach hard once making Sam crawl and mown of pain. 

Mac still turning on the wheel knew what frequency he needed FM 134.76. That was the frequency of Pete's radio. He used this trick once before and prayed that Pete would listen and have his radio on at this point which was basically impossible since it was already 8 p.m. and it was starting to get dark.

Second, he had no idea where he and Sam where. For what they know they could be in Mexico.

****

--- MEANWHILE ---

"Damn." Muttered Pete sitting behind his desk. "Why of al the computers mine always seems to break down?" he said muttering on. He pushed Esc. a couple of times and the computer started to load up again. Pete felt his watch and "saw" that is was already 8.15 p.m. and started muttering even more. He reached over to the table behind him and pushed a button on the radio. Pete started to sing along immediately as the radio played "Bridge over troubled water" by Simon and Garfunkel. Pete heard interference in the song and started to annoy himself at it. "Why is everyone against me today, Mac and Sam still aren't back, my computer is sick and now you start on me too." Pete said pointing at the radio. Then it suddenly hit him. IT WAS MORSE CODE! Pete grabbed a piece of paper an a pen and started to write the dots down. Then he grabbed the phone.

"Susan, Get me Michael Blue from Messaging on the phone and ask him to come to my office ASAP!" Pete almost jelled through the phone.

"Yes… Yes sir." Susan stumbled and started dialing Michael's number. When she got Michael on the phone she asked him to come this minute. He agreed.

"What is the matter mister Thornton?" Michael said as he came walking into Pete's office.

"Listen to the disturbance in the transmission on the radio, I believe it is Morse code." Pete said pointing at the radio.

"Indeed it is mister Thornton, it says: me and Sam stuck, Sam hurt, Simon is Murdoc, Don't know location, SOS." Michael said. "after SOS the message starts over."

"Is there a possibility that we could track where the Morse is coming from? Pete asked scared by the fact the he knows that Sam is hurt and the are somewhere totally unknown.

"Yes that is possible we can even see what brand of radio it is that send the transmission." Michael said with a tad of pride in his voice.

"Then for God-Sake man got the work I want my men back." Pete said loosing his temper.

"Dad, I… I can't hold up much longer…" Sam pushed out under immense pain.

"Sam, just hold on a little longer the are coming for us." Mac lied because he couldn't even say if Pete heard the message. Suddenly he jumped up jelling because a snake crawled over his leg. Sam sat up straight because of the sudden scream but fell down almost instantly almost fainting of pain. MacGyver grabbed the snake by the tail and held him up.

"Why don't you turn up when Murdoc is here he would be petrified." Mac said letting the snake go and sat down beside Sam.

"He is coming for us right?" Sam asked with tears running over his face.

"Yes Sam he knows I can feel it." MacGyver said trying to calm his son down. "If I could only get the ropes of my hands." Mac turned and looked around and suddenly noticed Murdoc's camera. 

"I can use that to cut through the rope." Mac said whispering. He crawled towards the camera. When he got there he pulled of the diaphragm and removed the casting so that he only had the lens and crawled back to Sam who was more and more loosing his consciousness. As Mac was trying to cut the rope with a ray of light he heard a slight interference in the radiobroadcast which he had left on after he stopped sending his SOS.

"Well, Is it working?" Pete said standing beside the desk of Michael Blue, the head of foreign messaging at the Phoenix foundation. He had a ver big machine on his desk and was sending out some kind of Morse.

"I'm doing what I can Mr. Thornton, But we don't even know if he had got the radio on at this time all we can do is send a message back and hope the he sends something back."

"And you don't know where the transmission is coming from?" Pete said loosing his hope.

"We're still working on it we only know what frequency and what make of radio." Mike said getting somewhat annoyed be Pete's questions. "I'm sending the words SOS heard, Find Road-signs, trying to find you, Leave radio on!" Michael said pushing the buttons in the order of the words.

As soon as Mike started the repeat the message for the third time the got a message back Pete jumped up almost a meter landing in the paper-basket and throwing paper all around. "Well what are they saying?" Pete said turning a bit red and bending towards mike.

"hmmm… Sam getting worse, no road in sight, HELP!, that is what he is saying he is desperate." Mike said as he started to Morse back.

"Well what are you sending him? Pete asked.

"I'm asking how bad Sam is injured and if he has got any idea where he is." Michael said answering to Pete.

The phone on Mike's desk rang and he got it and talked for a while. After he hung up he grabbed Pete by the hand and the walked to the lab.

"So, somebody tell where I am and why." Pete said when the arrived at the lab.

"This is the technical lab of the Phoenix foundation." A unfamiliar voice said. "By the way…" the man said grabbing Pete's hand. "I'm Joseph Light, but you can call me Joey, everybody does." 

"Hi Joey, I'm Peter Thornton." Pete replied still shaking the hand of the man.

"Pleased to meet ya." Joey answered back still shaking the hand. "I heard a lot about you Mr. Thronton." Pete pulled his hand back pulling Joey's hand with him letting go very sudden.

"We know the signal Mr. MacGyver left is coming from a region between the Mexican border and Albuquerque." Joey explained first by pointing on the map but then he realized that Pete couldn't see so he stopped.

"the is a huge distance." Pete said.

"Yes sir but these are just the first results we are still slimming the radius so that we can pinpoint the exact location." Joey said scrolling through some paperwork. 

"We will know the exact location in about a hour." Joey said with a smiling face.

"Then there is nothing else we can do but wait." Mike said and took Pete back to his office to wait for a signal from either Joey or MacGyver

MacGyver picked up the remaining of the camera and pulled out the film so that it had been ruined when he saw a dot far away with a big dustcloud behind it. it was coming their way. And fast. 

"SAM, WAKE UP THERE THEY ARE THEY FOUND US!" Mac jelled shaking Sam and then waving to the vehicle.

"wwhh… what?" Sam asked and saw the car too. It was a big van, almost a truck. It started to close in faster and faster and MacGyver started to wave madly hoping that he would be seen and that they would take them with them. When the van was very close it stopped and to MacGyver's horror it seemed to be Murdoc.

"Well hello MacGyver, I didn't know that you would be that happy to see me, and Sam awe my boy, does it still hurt?" Murdoc said with a big sense of sarcasm in his voice. Suddenly the back of the van opened and Charley Banister came out with a shovel in his hand.

"I bet that your little foundation did some research on my guys, so you probably know that Charley here is a digger." Murdoc said turning his back to Sam so that he could face MacGyver directly. "So you can help him digging a nice hole for the both of you." Murdoc said with a grin on his face.

Mac and Sam both saw a snake crawling beside Sam's arm, Sam remembered what is father said when the saw the snake for the first time. "Why don't you turn up when Murdoc is here he would be petrified." Sam looked at his dad and then at the sleeves of Murdoc's camouflage pants. "come on little snake…" same whispered to the snake. "you gotta help, just climb up his pants." And as if the snake had understand what Sam said the snake crawled.

Murdoc looked at his shoes as the snake crawled up his pants. The only thing that he saw was the tail of the snake. He looked up and made a very peculiar sound then he threw himself to the ground and started kicking with his legs.

MacGyver not quit understanding what was going on with Murdoc all of the sudden wasted no time and grabbed the shovel out off Banisters hands and hit him hard with it in his stomach and legs. After that he grabbed Murdoc and put on the cuffs that he wore earlier. Murdoc was still rolling on the floor and squealing. Mac reached for Murdoc's pants and pulled the snake out off his "prison". He held the snake up and whispered to is: "Thanks, I'd knew you'd be here the second time around."

Murdoc had come to his senses again and tried to stand up but MacGyver kicked him in his stomach hard saying: "this is for Sam does, it feel good you can get more if you tried to stand up.

Suddenly he remembered that Sam was severely hurt and sat beside him.

"We nailed him dad we did it." Sam pushed out he looked pale because of the blood loss and he was sweating. 

  
"Yes we did son now lay still and I go and see if Pete heard us." MacGyver said looking for the walkman. 

He listened for a signal and suddenly he heard bleeping.

"SAM, THEY KNOW WHERE WE ARE AND THEY ARE COMING FOR US!" Mac jelled towards his son who stuck up his thumb for a sec and dropped his hand again. 

"Sam just hold on, we'll get you to a doctor soon" Was the last thing Sam heard before everything went black and he past out.

Sam opened his eyes and almost immediately closed them again because of the bright light in his eyes. Where am I he thought as he tried to recollect what happened to him that made him wind up here. When he opened his eyes he was confronted with a pair of beautiful blue eyes and asked: "I this heaven?"

"No, Mr. MacGyver this is LA Presbyterian hospital, you are insured very bad but you are stabile now, I will get your relatives , they are waiting outside the door." The nurse said and turned around and walked out the door. 

Sam looked around and still couldn't figure out what happened when the door opened again and he saw a face that he remembered, his father.

"Hello Sam, how are you feeling?" MacGyver said as he stood beside the bed.

"what happened dad? Why am I here?" Sam asked his dad.

"You where shot with a crossbow remember after a while you passed out and I thought you where going to die, Pete and his men came just in time." Mac said explaining. Sam went with his hand over his stomach and pushed gently and felt loads of bandages and a sore feeling.

Suddenly Sam remembered: "What about Murdoc what happened to him?" Sam asked.

"Well after you passed out he attempted to run of again and I kicked him again, he was cold out until the choppers came to get us and we arrested him and he going on trial and with al the crimes he has commited he faces the death-penalty." Mac Explained.

"serves him right." Pete remarked as he walked in and shaked Mac and Sam's hand. "And I just heard that you are going to be just fine the operation was a complete success, You where lucky that no vital organs where damaged." Pete said with a grin on his face. 

A third man walked in the room and it was a policeman.

"Mister Thorton, sir?" The officer asked

"Yes, that's me." Pete answered back

"I'm Detective Pearson, I'm afraid I have some bad news." The man said almost trembling. 

"Well what is it?" MacGyver said.

"Well the bus that transported Mr. Delorian and Mr. Banister crashed the bus exploded and burned to the ground, All in it burned to death." The detective answered.

"Ow man…" MacGyver answered "Not again."

"Wait a minute I doesn't mean that Murdoc got away, Isn't there anyway we can find out if everybody died.?" Pete asked the detective.

"Now way that anyone could have survived that but we can't do any research the bus was burned to a crisp no body's recovered." the detective explained. 

"You know what dad?" Sam reacted. "I know that he is dead I feel it."

"I hope that you're right Sam, I hope that you are right." Mac said.

****

THE END


End file.
